1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generator applied to an electronic musical instrument, or the like and, more particularly, to a musical tone generator which can simultaneously write parameter data at a plurality of storage positions of a parameter storage apparatus for storing various parameters, which characterize a musical tone to be generated, by only one write command.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional electronic musical instrument, various values are written in a plurality of registers (parameter storage means) for storing parameters, and a musical tone is generated in accordance with these parameters. For example, in an FM sound source of an electronic musical instrument, parameter values must be written in predetermined registers to give an f number to a carrier operator and a modulator operator inside a musical tone forming means.
In this prior art, when a parameter value is written at one predetermined storage position of the parameter storage means, a write command must be independently executed.
On the other hand, when parameter values are written in the parameter storage means, the same parameter value is often written at a plurality of storage positions although different parameters may sometimes be written. For example, in a parameter write mode for giving the f number to the carrier operator and the modulator operator, since these operators are often operated by the same f number, the same f number value is written at two storage positions (different channel positions of a predetermined register) corresponding to the two operators. In this case, according to the prior art, even when the same parameter value is written, the write command must be executed twice to write the same data. As a result, software is complicated, and a long execution time is required accordingly.